


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Godswood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Girl of the North Country

  

 

_"I would have killed him, you know."_

 

The thought of what Sandor might do had helped her to cope.   But she would never have wanted it of him, truly.   He had not nearly the honour of Sandor, was not near the good man he was, and she would want no harm or punishment to come to Sandor for such a deed.  She was grateful enough for his devotion.  
   
And as he said, they were here, now, and that helped ease her pain, made a future free of Ramsay seem possible.   The Weirwood pool looked cold and still; dark, unreadable. 

"No," she whispered, touching his arm.   "He is not worth it."


End file.
